Melinda (Total Drama: Black and White)
"And you Melina are no exception!" - Melinda: Total Drama: Black and White Personality Not much is known about her but it is assumed that Melinda is very nice and kind towards those around her, especially when it comes to taking pictures of Pokemon, including Dark type. When trouble occurs, Melinda's there to the rescue and helps anyone in need. Melinda is also shown to be powerful, as her Absol was capable of taking down Weavile. According to her cousin, Melinda is an amazing photographer and knows alot about Dark types and also a great cook and an expert on fashion designing. She can also blackmail former members or not which is yet to be seen. Despite that, Melinda will never forgive most of the villainous teams such as Team Plasma including former members, nor have sympathy towards them. According to herself, she has no sympathy towards the Plasma grunts; former or not, no sympathy towards the former Seven Sages such as Rood or Zinzolin, no sympathy towards Anthea or Concordia, no sympathy towards Colress, no sympathy towards Ghetsis and no sympathy towards N. Bio Not much is known about her but according to Melinda she's the Gym Leader of the Kalos Region. She specializes in Dark-type Pokemon. She gives the Dusk Badge to Trainers who defeats her. Besides being a Gym Leader, Melinda is also a professional photographer. Trainers who defeats her, will be given the Dusk Badge, along with TM97 (Dark Pulse). She is Irina's cousin, and looks alot like her with few difference; her eyes are purple, she doesn't wear glasses and ties her hear in a ponytail. Many people thought she and her are twins, despite that they're actually cousins. Melinda hates Mel the most as she couldn't believe that an older sibling like Mel would do such terrible things. According to the television show Gym Freaks, Melinda's camera was a birthday gift from Alexa and Viola, her barrette used to tie her hair was a birthday gift from Valerie, her Larvitar was a birthday gift from Grant, and her Mega Glove was a surprise gift from Korrina. Melinda has assigned her Absol to send Latios and Latias to Gill and Kelsey as she states that these Pokemon are the only ones to stop the crisis that's about to happen at Reversal Mountain. It's revealed that Melinda who gave the package to Kevin and hopes that he'll figure out that these are the stones that he's been looking for.She will battle Gill in the X and Y saga and will also meet him and his new friends in person. Pokemon Absol She was the first Pokemon used by Melinda, and is very quick, fast and strong. Absol is also capable of attacking strong Pokemon such as Mal's Weavile. Absol saves others such as Iris and helps them along the way. She isn't hesitate to attack anyone and she's also the messenger of the group and delivers gifts. Her next task is to send the Eon duos to Gill and Kelsey. She is capable of Mega Evolution. Absol knows: Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse and Play Rough. Umbreon Umbreon is used often during gym battles. According to Melinda, Umbreon is her special Pokemon and Melinda's first Pokemon that she find when she was an Eevee. Umbreon knows: Shadow Ball, Moonlight, Psychic and Payback. Inkay Melinda's main Pokemon and the very first Pokemon that she got from her grandmother. Not much is known about her but it's assume that Inkay will be her powerhouse Pokemon once she evolves into a Malamar. Her ability is Contrary and spits ink at her enemies. Inkay knows: Foul Play, Superpower, Psybeam and Flamethrower. Sableye Melinda's playful and yet her mischievious Pokemon that loves to cause pranks for the fun of it. Sableye is often shown be on Melinda's shoulder or head often. He is capable of Mega Evolving and has yet to show it. Sableye knows: Punishment, Shadow Claw, Dazzling Gleam and Power Gem. Tyranitar Not much is known about her but Tyranitar was given to her by Grant when she was just a Larvitar. Tyranitar mostly used at the Battle Chateu, tournaments or for Super Training. She will appear in the Battle Chateau in the X and Y saga where Melinda will have a battle with Grant at the Battle Chateau. Tyranitar is also Melinda's powerhouse. She is capable of Mega Evolution. Tyranitar knows: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragon Claw and Iron Tail. Current Pokemon Team #Absol #Umbreon #Inkay #Sableye #Tyranitar Trivia *Her Leader title is The Photographer Who Adores Dark Types. *She is the first Gym Leader to specialize in Dark-type. *She is the first Gym Leader in Kalos to use more than one Pokemon to Mega Evolve. *Melinda is the earliest Gym Leader to use more than two Pokemon.